


Mechanical Exploration, Part One

by UltimateUnluckyWriter



Series: Mechanical Exploration [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Robot Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 22:09:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateUnluckyWriter/pseuds/UltimateUnluckyWriter
Summary: Ouma sucks the robo-dick. What a life.





	Mechanical Exploration, Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Deepthroating, consensual sex With A Robot

_“Hey, do robots have dicks?”_

_“I do not wish to discuss what is between my legs!”_

_“Discuss? I don’t want to discuss it. Let me see!”_

 

Such was the exchange that brought the pair to their current situation. Kiibo stepped back from the supreme leader, his boots clicking against the floor of the classroom.

“You keep bragging that you’re this high-tech robot, right? If your creator didn’t give you a dick, that’d be bullshit,” Ouma whined, stepping closer to Kiibo. Kiibo frowned, his features twisting into one of anger and defensiveness.

“Excuse you! I’ll have you _know_ that my creator equipped me with everything to make me as much like a normal teenager as possible. I do possess… something like human reproductive organs, but you have no need to view them!”

“… I don’t believe you. Whip it out, robo-boy.”

“Do _what_?”

“Let me see your robo-dick!”

Kiibo glared at the boy in front of him as his backside hit a desk, his hard, metal fingers curling against the side of it. He grit his teeth for a moment before letting out a frustrated sigh, “Go and lock the door to the classroom. I am _only_ doing this to prove you wrong.”

“Whee!” Ouma squealed as he whipped around, rushing to do just that as quickly as possible. Once he finished, he sat himself on a desk, folding his hands in his lap as he watched expectantly, “Take all your clothes off! I wanna see your robo-body.”

“Quit adding that prefix to everything! It’s just my _body_ , not a ‘robo-body,’” Kiibo complained, folding his arms, “This costume those stuffed animals placed me in is rather difficult to remove, anyways. I will remove the clothing on my lower body, as that is all that will be necessary, and it is much easier.”

“You sure do talk a lot.”

“Hush!” Kiibo ordered, his irritation only heightening every time the other spoke. His fingers moved away from the desk, settling on the bulky belt around his hips to remove it. He worked, removing the metallic parts that made up his ‘pants’ before he was left in what appeared to be black tights, stretching over his long legs. Ouma’s head tilted to the side, staring at the tight fabric that stretched over Kiibo’s finely formed legs. A small smile was on his face as Kiibo turned around, setting the metal pieces on the desk.

“Nice butt.”

“Stop that!”

“Well, it _is_ ,” Ouma insisted, padding across the room. He slipped his cold hand down the back of Kiibo’s tights, feeling the uncomfortably fake silicon skin of his ass over the metal. A strange noise came from the robot, some mix between a squeak and a cough. He allowed the other to touch for reasons he could not articulate, his fingers drumming against the desk. Ouma hooked his thumbs on either side of the tights, pulling them down to Kiibo’s knees.

“ _Wow!”_ He exclaimed, eyes widened with an exploratory excitement, “That professor guy really knew what he was doing. You’re totally fuckable!”

 _“Excuse me?_ ” Kiibo said, flipping around to face Ouma, “That kind of language is inappropriate an-“

His eyes suddenly widened as he looked down, seeing his now-exposed crotch. Ouma practically squealed, dropping to his knees to be eye-level with this new discovery.

It looked like a normal human dick… mostly. It was jet-black and _just_ the dick.

“Weird,” Ouma said, reaching his small hand out to wrap his fingers around Kiibo’s soft dick, “Can you, like, get hard?”

“Professor Idabashi did program my… reproductive organ to simulate any other human’s!” Kiibo explained, feeling his inner temperature beginning to rise marginally at the contact, “You… may test that claim, if you feel you must.”

Ouma grinned up at the robot, feeling emboldened by the permission. He tightened his grip, beginning to move his hand slowly up and down the shaft, “Did Professor Indie Bocce Ball program you to be able to come?”

“ _Idabashi._ And, yes, as I previously stated, he allowed for me to react as any human would to external stimulus,” Kiibo responded, staring at a spot on the wall above Ouma’s head. He knew that his reproductive organ would soon react to Ouma’s touch, and he cared not to look at it.

It _was_ hardening in Ouma’s hand, which fascinated the supreme leader. Kiibo’s cock was nearly flawless in size and girth. Ouma was certain this was no accident- that Professor seemed to have given great thought into it.

Ouma leaned forward, flicking his tongue over the tip of Kiibo’s dick. He listened to the soft noise the robot above him made, and took part of his cock in his mouth to elicit those sounds again. Ouma knew very little _about_ robots and AIs and just how Kiibo worked. It was beyond his catalog of knowledge. At this moment, however, he could not have cared less about his lack of expertise. The feeling of Kiibo’s hard cock in his mouth, the sounds he inadvertently let out every few seconds more than made up for it.

“ _Ah,_ Ouma, are you finished with your explora- _oh,”_ Kiibo began to ask before being interrupted by the feeling of Ouma taking his cock all the way in his mouth. His body went stiff for a moment as his system adjusted to the drastic change in stimulation, though it relaxes soon enough. Kiibo leaned back against the edge of the desk behind him, his metal fingers curling around the edge to stabilize himself.

Ouma continued to bob his head, sucking in his cheeks as he blew the robot. He felt his own cock hard in his white pants, pressing the palm of his hand against it in some effort to pleasure himself. This proved to be practically useless after a moment, however, which caused the supreme leader to stand. Kiibo, to his own surprise, let out a disappointed little groan at the lack of stimulation.

“You stopped.”

“Yeah, ‘cause I need you to suck my dick, too,” Ouma said in his characteristic bluntness, his face flushed pink with arousal, “We can do it at the same time. Just trust me!”

Kiibo narrowed his eyes but chose to comply with Ouma’s demands to push two desks together, and then to lay down on his back on top of them. Ouma wasted no time in scrambling up so that his cock was above Kiibo’s face, and his own face was above Kiibo’s cock.

“Okay, so you’re just gonna do the same thing I did for you,” He explained before diving right back in to sucking Kiibo’s cock. He groaned loudly around it when Kiibo took his cock into his own surprisingly warm mouth. Ouma decided not to question _why_ it felt so realistic at this moment- all he cared about was the much-needed feeling of Kiibo taking his cock down his throat.

The normally quiet classroom filled with noise, the moans and explicit slurping echoing off the concrete walls.

Ouma felt a familiar warm sensation building in his lower stomach, pulling his mouth off of Kiibo’s cock, “ _Kiibo_ , _fuck,_ I’m gonna come.”

He felt a vibration on his cock as Kiibo hummed in agreement, which sent him over the edge, his fingers scratching against the wooden desk as he came, his groan of Kiibo’s name loudly echoing throughout the room. Ouma ground his hips forward into Kiibo’s mouth, feeling grateful that the robot had no need for any sort of gag reflex as he rode out his orgasm.

When he finished, he flipped off of Kiibo, staring into his blue eyes, “I want to see _you_ come, now,” He said, a sly smirk on his face. Kiibo nodded, feeling happy at this order. His sensory system was nearly overloaded at this moment- he had never been in a situation like this before, but was _incredibly_ glad he let Ouma experiment on him now.

“Please,” He begged, “Do what you must.”

Ouma complied, snickering as he wrapped a hand around the base of Kiibo’s cock, using his mouth to stimulate the rest. He bobbed his head, squeezing his hand as he moved. Kiibo moaned out, his metal fingers scraping against the wooden desk. He felt something like a ball of energy building up inside his core. Ouma took his mouth off suddenly, jerking his hand quickly.

Kiibo suddenly stiffened, an almost embarrassingly loud sound coming from his mouth as a clear liquid shot out from the tip of his cock onto Ouma’s face. The supreme closed his eyes, feeling the warm liquid on his face. He quickly took Kiibo’s cock back into his mouth, tasting the remainder of Kiibo’s climax eagerly. The liquid he tasted was surprisingly sweet, which only served to heighten Ouma’s delight.

The robot remained stiff on the desk, his system temporarily overridden as Kiibo stared up at the ceiling. He waited for Ouma to move off of his cock, assuming that his system would reset once he did. Thankfully, the supreme leader pulled off soon enough. Kiibo slowly regained movement, sitting up at the hips and staring embarrassedly at Ouma.

“Please forgive my vulgarity,” He begged, his eyes closing shamefully. Professor Idabashi would be ashamed if he could have seen his creation at this moment.

Ouma shook his head, a sly grin on his face, “No, Kiibo, that was incredible. You’ve got a real talent in this!”

Kiibo felt his inner temperature rise in embarrassment, covering his face with his hand. Ouma scrambled onto the desk in between Kiibo’s legs, pulling his hands away, “Maybe, if you’re lucky, I’ll fuck you next time!”

At that, he smooched Kiibo on the tip of his nose before shuffling out of the room. The robot stared after him, blinking confusedly.

He would have to ask someone what that meant later.  

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon that kiibo doesn't understand sexual slang terms lmao. also ouma took kiibo's robo-virginity if it wasn't clear. what a life.
> 
> the robot has a Big Dick and a Nice Ass is this Too Much(TM)
> 
> ouma probably has a smaller than average dick. not that small but. not as big as kiibo's GIANT FUCKING ROBODICK. okay it's not /that/ big but it's slightly bigger than average. transformer dick. terminator penis. robocop's robocock. i'm done.
> 
> anyways here's part one that i promised! i hope you enjoy! i don't know how many installments there will be but uh. we'll see lmao.
> 
> i'm so tired. goodnight sinners.


End file.
